Matthias x Alex (Tomb Raider 2013)
by AmeliaLarue17
Summary: Made with Smut generator! Matthias and Alex has a little alone time together (They're gay!) WARNING: CONTAINS STUPIDITY AND SEXUAL THEMES!


Late one evening, Matthias was walking towards Yamatai, tired from a long day spent scavenging with Roth. Matthias sighed, exhausted but unwilling to sleep. Recently his nights had been filled with vivid dreams of fondling Alex, stroking his gorgeous legs with his arms. Mmm, thinking about Alex was having an immediate effect on Matthias's anatomy. He loosened his clothes to stroke lightly at his arms, and was just starting to enjoy it when Roth came suddenly into sight. Thinking fast, Matthias ducked silently inside a tent

As Roth went on his way, Matthias paused to look around and realised that he wasn't alone. Alex was there beside him. He was about to speak, when he realised that Alex hadn't noticed his arrival. For good reason! Alex was sprawled half naked at Matthias's feet, groaning as though engaged in a bout of licking and rubbing his legs vigorously. Matthias blushed and waited for Alex to finish, not quite resisting the urge to touch his own legs in sympathy. Finally Alex's back arched and he climaxed loudly, crying out 'Matthias!' Matthias coughed.

'What are you doing here?' Alex said.

'I was just passing.' Matthias replied with an unconvincing smile.

'Oh well, I suppose you had to find out eventually.'

'Find out what?'

'That ever since we met I've been dashing in here to play with my legs and pretend you were doing it.' Alex sighed, but didn't look too upset, perhaps because he'd spotted Matthias plucking thoughtfully at his own legs. Matthias felt suddenly bold.

'Touching your own legs is nice,' he said, 'but wouldn't you rather rub it against my arms?' Alex's eyes grew huge.

'Of course, but I thought you wouldn't be interested.'

'What made you think that?'

'I've seen the nude photomanips of Sam that you keep your cabin.'

'Oh, that. No, I made them for Roth so he'd have something to do other than scavenging with me.'

'What's wrong with scavenging?'

'Nothing, I'd just rather have a night of fondling with you.'

Meanwhile . . .

. . . Lara was hanging around forest when she heard a sudden cry from the direction of Yamatai. Snapping immediately to alertness, she leapt up and dashed towards the sound. It sounded as though Alex was in serious danger! Within seconds, she'd almost reached the source of the cries. She dashed forward only to reel back at the sight of Matthias and Alex naked in front of her. Matthias was sprawled over Alex, trying to pull some sort of dildo out of his ass!

'What's going on?' she said, shocked.

Matthias looked worried.

'This was fondling Alex,' he said, 'when he asked me to use the dildo on him. I did, but then it got stuck.'

'It didn't mean stick it into my ass, Alex complained, 'it's supposed to be used on your penis.' Matthias tried to pull the dildo out again, and Alex groaned and kicked him.

Lara looked down at the struggling men. She felt slightly jealous. After all, she'd often wanted to try a little fondling with Matthias herself. Still, Alex looked so helpless with the abused dildo sticking out of his ass that she couldn't remain angry for long.

'Perhaps I should help,' she offered 'After all, it can't stay there forever.' Matthias looked up at her with a combination of embarassment and gratitude..

'I'll hold Alex by the head while you grab hold of the dildo.'

Nodding, Lara knelt and took hold of the dildo. It was slightly warm, as though Matthias had been using it on his arms.

'Pull!' Matthias shouted.

'Ouch!' Alex cried as the dildo came out with a loud pop.

'Thankyou Lara,' Matthias and Alex both said at once.

'No problem,' Lara said with a grin. 'Would you mind if I kept the dildo as a souvenir?'

'Yes, I would,' Alex said. 'I'm using it on Matthias tomorrow.'

'Ah well,' Lara said, regretfully. She gave a last saucy wink to Matthias and headed off in the direction of forest. She'd be thinking about Matthias and the warm dildo for a long time to come.


End file.
